


【岩及】Mistletoe

by Wakatsukiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakatsukiyama/pseuds/Wakatsukiyama
Summary: 圣诞节，两个很懂排球的恋爱白痴
Relationships: 岩泉一/及川彻





	【岩及】Mistletoe

建议搭配小贾斯丁的同名歌曲做食用

Mistletoe-榭寄生，传说圣诞节时如果站到榭寄生下方接吻就会一辈子幸福

及川彻在第八次拒绝了同校女孩子一起过圣诞节的邀约后，单手撑头，撇着嘴第八百次的看向自己的竹马兼同桌岩泉一。从上礼拜到现在，各种奇奇怪怪的暗示他都试过，但对方就是没有要约他一起过的意思。难道他已经有要一起过的人了? 思绪至此，及川更是瞪大了眼睛看向发小。对方的侧脸罩了层阳光加持的自然滤镜后格外性-等等，他刚刚是要说性感吗?

及川被自己的想法震惊到了，原本在修长指尖灵活旋转的笔啪的一声摔在地上，往岩泉脚边滚去。印着黑白条纹的铅笔在撞上岩泉的室内鞋后乖巧停下，正在专注翱翔于数学汪洋中的岩泉一点都没注意到。及川伸长了手，却捞不到岩泉脚边的笔，不得已，他只好压低了身子，直到头靠到了岩泉的大腿上才用指尖勾回那调皮的笔。

"笨蛋川你又在干什么?"感觉到腿上传来的触感，岩泉低头一看就见那颗毛茸茸的头靠在自己大腿上，要不是估计到跳起来会让及川的脸和桌子亲密接触他八成在低头那瞬间就跳起来了。

鼓着腮帮子手捞了两下，及川直起身晃晃手里的铅笔咧开嘴笑。"捡笔"

岩泉看着及川迎着阳光的脸，真想开口说什么，却被另一个绑着双马尾的女孩子打断，一直到及川被拉出教室，岩泉的目光都没有从那女孩拉着及川的手上移开。

及川任由女孩子拉往教室门口，一边回头看着岩泉，心里悄悄期盼他开口留下自己，但他没有。撇撇嘴，及川继续扮演着毫无破绽的大王殿下，在花团中盘旋。

教室内的岩泉看了眼窗外，再看看眼前的数学题

突然就不想写了啊......

岩泉拿出手机，解锁以两人合照做壁纸的屏幕后进入仍在输入框里徘徊的"及川笨蛋" 聊天室。一闪一闪的直线在圣诞节邀约几个字旁不停的跳，和岩泉不稳的心跳节奏重合。这几周下来及川反常的举动他不是没有注意到，每天赞颂圣诞节的美好，故意显摆印有圣诞树的ㄒ上衣...难道说他有和女孩子约过圣诞节了?

岩泉瞇眼看向门外和女孩子们玩成一片的及川，不悦的阖上自己的数学习题本，站起身往小卖部走去。

习惯是一个可怕的东西。岩泉一一手插在口袋倚着小卖部门口的墙拿着冰一口口啃着。从小就玩在一起及川，他看过他在排球场上开心的笑，看过他因为才能不及学弟而难过，看过他每次被女孩环绕后被自己拉着耳朵拖走有点委屈但眼里闪着淘气光芒的表情。那个人不知不觉间也成为不得了的样子，低头看着光秃的冰棒棍，没有再来一只，从入学到现在从来没有中过，岩泉也习惯了，只是每次咬完冰棒总会下意识抱着希望看一眼。习惯了对方在身边的日子，是什么时候发现自己的情感不一样了岩泉也说不清，就好像温水里头的青蛙，什么时候沸腾了想脱身却再也无力挣脱。但岩泉从来不奢望及川对自己有超出朋友的情感，这不像抽冰棍，别人十次里头就中一次再来一只，更何况他的运气连再来一只都中不了。

练习完的及川大字体瘫在地上，双眼无神的望着天花板。突然出现一只手，白色毛巾落在脸上，为眼睛遮去所有光线。

"直视日光灯会瞎的吧，笨蛋川" 熟悉的声音从上方传来，温暖的让他突然想哭。及川在脑袋里回放这一生，竟是找不出几个和岩泉无关的画面，许是离不开了吧，岩泉的存在已和氧气一样，没有了他，胸口紧缩着窒息，最后分崩离析说是什么时候意识到自己的情感，大概是输给乌野后，岩泉拍他肩膀的那一掌吧，什么都不必说，他却知道对方在说着

"不要怕，我都在"

及川头上披着毛巾坐起身。但他不敢开口,岩泉直的程度大概就是硬掰会断不会弯的程度，如果待在朋友这条线后面能够好好过，及川一辈子都不会越线。

不过好难受啊...

回到家后及川趴在贴着两人合照的书桌上，对二传来说特别重要的手指顺着照片中岩泉爽朗的笑脸描绘。

"圣诞节...就算小岩有伴一起过，身为铁哥们的我还是该送礼物的吧?" 

"送什么啊..."

"毛巾?太普通了..."

"手表?小岩不常戴啊..."

"内衣? 送这个会被他打死的吧?"

一边浏览手机上着"圣诞节礼物推荐"网页的及川在搜索无果后发出了崩溃的哀嚎声，被路过房门口的小侄子鄙视的看了一眼。

"你要送女朋友的话送围巾啊"侄子拿着电动玩具漫不经心的说

及川瞪大了眼睛，赞同的点头，点开网页浏览围巾的消息

"岩泉，你有没有想过为什么及川对你特别好?"练习结束后一个松川趁及川去和教练进行分析讨论的时候突然问了一句，岩泉的第一反应是因为从小一起长大

"诶-我以为及川喜欢岩泉耶?" 花卷靠过来暧昧的笑，岩泉猛的抬头，吓得两个队友交换了个眼神后找了个要拖地的借口匆匆离去，临走前还碰了拳，这么明显的意思岩泉不会不明白。

及川...那个笨蛋喜欢他? 岩泉拿着水壶，怔怔地站在原地。他突然想起及川某天练习完后搭着他的肩问他有没有喜欢的女孩子的表情，那双焦糖色眼里蕴着淡淡的期盼和紧张，不像一般好朋友调笑时恶趣味的神色，再加上这几天反常的举止...

思索片刻，岩泉露出了满意的微笑，唇角勾着的弧度一直到送及川到家后都不曾减少，岩泉在及川上楼后转身就往车站方向走，搭上地铁往市中心前进。十二月的下雪天有点冷，岩泉加快了脚步，口中吐出的白雾在空气中随着行进节奏在一片雪白的布幕上浮沉。百货公司里的光很干净的亮，岩泉照着楼层介绍找到了卖运动用品的专柜。虽然还有几天才到圣诞节，岩泉仍然兴奋不已，成堆快乐形状的音符在他心中翻滚撞成一团，手扶梯的速度跟不上他情绪跃动的节奏，一步两阶的跑。

"呦，跑这么快，小伙子约会迟到了啊?" 一旁的伯伯打趣的说

的确是迟到了...迟到了很久啊

挑选了几双高等级的护膝，岩泉掏出攒了几年的零用钱再买了双靛蓝色的手套，想起那家伙每次都对着手呵气怕冷的模样，岩泉又气又好笑

笨蛋，都不懂的照顾自己

圣诞节当天，及川将包装好的礼物小心翼翼的放进背包，印有圣诞树的包装纸里头是一条亚麻灰的羊毛围巾，最边缘还订制的绣了颗小巧的排球和岩泉的缩写。及川背著书包哼着歌下楼，和在家门口等候的岩泉步行往学校方向前进。

到了学校，及川发现一个难题。

看着簇拥着自己的女孩子们双手递上的礼物，心形巧克力，卡片，抱枕，及川偏着头，无奈的笑笑，这种情况，收了被说小白脸，不收被说骄傲，实在是让他头疼的厉害。最后及川还是婉拒了那些女孩子的好意，表示自己并无交女朋友的打算，后被逼着答应了一堆联谊的邀约，及川回到教室，坐在位子上摸着自己的脸

"长得帅真困扰啊，你说是不是啊小岩~" 勾着岩泉的肩，及川瞇眼笑着。

"不知道为什么看着你让我想到四个字" 岩泉挑眉，难得不是用笨蛋及川开头的句子让及川感到新鲜

"哪四个?大王殿下? 英俊潇洒? 花团锦簇? 人见人爱?" 及川笑的灿烂，岩泉转头，勾勾唇角望着一脸自傲的队长

"妖艳贱货"

一旁的同学爆出笑声，及川委屈的扒着岩泉的手臂，指着他的鼻子用装出来的委屈表情大声抗议

"岩酱你这样会失去我的!"

岩泉好笑的看着竹马，拿铁色眼睛里的委屈藏了一丝调皮的光芒，鼓着的腮帮子让他有伸手戳两下的冲动。

还不约我吗…没有礼物要给我吗…

及川看着竹马一般般的神色，有些沮丧，想起包包里的礼物，一时也犹豫着该怎么给他，瞬间眼里的委屈变得过于真实，岩泉愣了愣。

"怎么?" 他挑眉低声问

"...没有及川大人对于妖艳贱货感到一百分的伤心~" 及川做好表情管理的速度快的让岩泉敬佩，撑着头岩泉细细观察栗色头发的发小，经过几番思索后总算是大约明白他沮丧的缘由。低头看看脚边的纸袋，岩泉抿了抿唇，终究还是不忍心看及川低落的模样。

"笨蛋川"

"嗯..." 及川头也不抬，趴在桌上低声应着

"放学跟我走"

"及川彻!" 穿着黑白套装的女老师高亢的嗓音吓得思绪飘荡的及川浑身一颤，差点摔下椅子。

"是!" 噌的一下站起，及川有礼貌的眨着大眼望向老师

"不不不，别用那种眼神看我，我知道今天是圣诞节，但上课还是该专心，知道没有?别像个等丈夫的小媳妇似的。"

岩泉咬着下唇避免自己笑出来，及川垂着嘴角脸上可疑的潮红被低头的弧度遮掩，坐着的岩泉全收纳眼中就是了。

放学后，及川迫不及待的背上书包坐在位子上等身为值日的岩泉收拾教室，一会儿瞪大眼睛期待的望着他，一会儿意识到不可以太"小媳妇样"的故作高冷，所有情绪毫无保留的在脸上轮流播放，擦着黑板的岩泉三步一回头，被及川的傻样逗出笑声，在清理完教室后，岩泉背上书包，转头想示意及川跟上，却看见那个笨蛋只穿了薄薄的运动外套，就准备这么走进漫天大雪的宫城县冬天。

"笨蛋川" 拉回兴冲冲往外蹦跳的及川，岩泉从包里拿出厚厚的刷毛帽ㄒ给及川穿上。"放学了，穿便服进出应当没问题" 往外走的岩泉不久便听到及川哒哒哒小跑步跟上的脚步声。还真挺像小媳妇的。岩泉想到。

"岩酱，我们去哪儿啊?要带及川大王去吃好吃的吗~" 及川穿着岩泉的帽ㄒ，手卷着帽子的伸缩线，虽然两人差了五公分，但岩泉较宽的肩宽平衡了差距。及川在心里暗自开心了一把。他没有预料到岩泉会约他一起过圣诞节，虽然很想，但他也只是在心里默默期待着，没想到上天真听到了他的祷告，给了他这个机会。

不过...就算一起过了，又能如何呢? 

偏着头，及川低头踢着地上的雪，沉默的跨步，就算今天送了礼物，他也不会告白，也许在岩泉心里，他就是个铁哥们，他约他过圣诞节，或许只是基于朋友的立场。思绪越飘越远，及川望着脚下的雪。突然有些失去了兴致

"笨蛋川?" 岩泉注意到及川停下脚步，定住脚步回头就见那个穿着他衣服的男孩站在漫天大雪里头，眼眶有点红。叹口气，岩泉明白及川又在胡思乱想，这家伙就是这样，在某些事情上钻牛角尖，所有的负能量全压在心底自己承受，不到被反噬殆尽的那一天绝不求救，逞强的让他心疼

"岩酱，我-"

"走，去吃饭" 岩泉伸手拉着及川的手腕，往及川最喜欢的河岸餐厅走去。岩泉的力道不轻不重，甚至说的上是温柔，对比那个拿球砸他的样子，简直柔情的过分。及川的眼眶又红了，他脑海中浮现出一种可能，但他不敢多想，希望越高摔的越重，他不是一个怕冒险的人，可是这种粉身碎骨的赌注他不敢下。

进了餐厅，岩泉在角落的位子挨着及川坐下，四分之一圆的沙发区微微遮住别人的视线，靠着落地窗的位子恰好可以看到临着河岸的雪景，淡黄色的装潢特别温馨，天花板上挂着的雪花星星在空调的气流拂动下反射着暖暖的灯光，平时就因布置声名大噪的餐厅在圣诞节时会有多一位难求不用思考也知道。

及川突然愿意赌了

"喂，笨蛋川" 岩泉的声音把及川从他从思绪中抽离，指着菜单上的奶油意大利面轻点。"给你点了这个"岩泉问过及川，为什么这么喜欢牛奶味的面包，这么小孩子的口味，与领导者的形象形成强烈反差，及川给的理由倒是相当孩子气

"就是喜欢。" 他说，眼里满是任性坚持的光，就像当年受伤他也不放弃排球一样，即使赔上自己所有未来，他也不愿抛弃自己的最爱甘愿当个平凡的人，对于自己喜爱的事物，及川总是特别的固执。

但岩泉就喜欢这样的及川，喜欢他固执的样子，喜欢他眼里任性，即使与全世界逆道而驰也不松手的决心。岩泉突然有一股冲动，想说出"我就是喜欢及川"的冲动。

"啊...嗯。" 及川点点头，撑着头看着黑头发的男孩，到底是从什么时候开始习惯对方的存在的呢? 从某一天开始，会有人在自己心情不好的时候递出一个牛奶面包，会在后辈不听话时帮忙教训，会在忘了写作业的时候提醒他，会在冷的时候丢过一件衣服，在热的过分的夏天抛来一罐汽水。

会在自己需要他的时候，站在自己身边。像阳光一般，温暖他。及川觉得自己大概是月亮，没有太阳，哪来月亮美丽的光彩，即使在千古中留下各种被传颂赞美的诗篇，有没有人提及太阳的功劳，所有的焦点都放在他身上，背后那些点燃他光彩的辛劳，全由岩泉一个人默默的卖力着。

及川拉开书包的拉链，昨晚被自己重复翻来覆去检查的包装挨着指尖，熟悉的触感承载太多感情，及川有点不知所措，该怎么送出这份心意，该怎么解释自己的感情，不，或者该不该承认自己的感情。理智和情绪在脑海里争斗，缠成一团的无序让及川有点慌。

岩泉看着及川揪成一团的表情，无奈的笑了笑，墨色眼里有着自己也没发现的宠溺。

"及川"

"嗯-嗯?" 竟然结巴了。岩泉看着紧张过了头的竹马，脸上的笑意越发明显，他拿出那个绿色红色交替的纸袋，放在两人中间，往及川那儿推了推。

"圣诞节快乐" 岩泉轻轻说，往及川的身旁挪了点位子，就想和喜欢的人再靠近一点。

"小...小岩...?"及川满脸惊喜的接过那个袋子。"可以开吗?"

"...不然是叫你带回家供着吗?笨蛋川" 岩泉揉了把及川棕色的头发。嗯，软蓬蓬的，很好摸。岩泉想起在为及川买完礼物的那个晚上，他抱着某年及川送他的排球抱枕在床上躺到天亮，在脑海里他和及川牵着手过了好久，租了房子养了宠物找了工作，办了婚证请过婚宴连那些害羞的情事也在脑海里做了好几回，岩泉甚至想像不出没有及川的未来。在他的想像中，他们直到最后都是牵着手望着对方一起离开这世界的。

及川迫不及待的动手拆礼物，虽说兴奋，手上的动作仍然小心的过头，连缎带都要对折放好，岩泉突然有种"媳妇在拆核弹" 的即视感。

及川拿出三套他看了很久的护膝，白色，黑色以及和队服一样的青色，及川记得自己曾经在这家专柜前徘徊许久，最后仍是因为价格太过贵族而放弃，现在一下拿到三双，反倒太过快乐而说不出话。

"身为队长就要有队长的样子，膝盖有伤就更应该好好保护，你看你现在的护膝破烂成什么样子，哪天又受伤了你怎么办?" 失去你的我，又该怎么办。岩泉咬了唇，剩下的最后一句话被硬生生拦下。及川颤抖着用手抚过护膝棉布触感的表面，眼睛刺痛的发红，自从他归队后一心一意都放在训练上，身体状况不再是他放在第一位的考量，现在有人比他还在意他的身体。岩泉好的让及川想哭。

及川再往下摸索，拿出一双质料高级的手套，岩泉弹了弹及川的鼻头。"都是先发二传了，还不懂的照顾自己的双手，哪天冻坏了不能打球找我哭诉我打死你。"

明明是威胁的字句，从岩泉口中说出就多了几分宠溺无奈的情意，冲垮最后一道本就不高的堤防，及川眨着红肿的眼睛，两颗斗大的泪珠落在深色手套上，及川或许迟钝，但他不笨，他抬头看向岩泉，两道泪痕挂在脸上，眼里满是希望和不确定，心里的感觉拼命喊着对方的感情和自己一样，理智的那一派却坚守着朋友领域，隔着蝉翼般的窗纸，及川望着对面的岩泉，他想说那四个字，好想好想。

岩泉看穿及川眼里的所有希冀，精致的眼赭染了红，他抬手擦去他眼角的泪光。从小看过他哭那么多次，跌倒哭了，冰淇淋掉地上哭了，输给影山哭了，球赛输了哭了，岩泉第一次觉得及川哭起来很好看。或许会有人说他都向前了九十九步，应当将最后一步留给及川。

但他不要

他要稳稳的将他的傻瓜队长攒在手里，牢牢的，不给他逃避的机会。

"笨蛋川，我喜欢你"

晕呼呼的及川一口口的喝着奶茶，岩泉的告白还在他耳边徘徊，他撑着头看向认真给他剥虾吃的男孩，眼神有些朦胧。岩泉察觉到及川的目光，好笑的伸手抹去他嘴巴边一圈白白的奶渍。宠爱无比的动作让及川的心跳乱了节奏。

"岩酱..."

"啊?" 

"我也喜欢你，很喜欢的那种"

"...笨蛋"

隔天学校八卦网上受到最多关注的帖子标题为-论校草及川彻不交女朋友的原因

里头内容粗暴简单，一张岩泉轻抹及川的唇的照片。这个网页一直到几十年后青城排球队聚餐时都会被拿出来笑一回，不过那都是后话了。

吃完饭的两人并肩坐在软软的沙发椅上小口小口吃着甜点，及川悄悄的伸手，用小指勾住岩泉的指头，他仍然觉得这一切不是真的，岩泉送的礼物不是真的，岩泉的告白不是真的，岩泉不是真的。岩泉察觉到及川的小动作，豪气一伸手握住及川的手。

"那个...小岩，我也有给你买礼物" 及川开口，手指调皮的挠挠对方微热的手掌心。伸手从包包里拿出包装有些翘起的礼物，及川仰着下巴得意的表示这是他熬夜包好的。岩泉拆开印满圣诞树的红色包装纸，上等质料的纯羊毛围巾躺在他手里，他小心的将围巾摊开，眼睛锐利的扫到边缘绣着的名字和排球，看着身边那颗高高昂着毛茸茸的脑袋，他满意的捏捏现在恋人的脸。"我很喜欢" 

看着及川的笑脸，岩泉觉得及川还是笑起来好看，比起比赛时认真的表情，偶尔作怪淘气的鬼脸，他还是最喜欢他真心笑着的表情。

最让他心动。

宫城县的某条街道上，两个人在大学纷飞的街上牵着手晃着，岩泉围着及川送的围巾，及川带着岩泉买的手套，拉着恋人的手吱吱喳喳的说着各种杂七杂八的话题，岩泉伸手接住一片雪花，正想捧给目前心智年龄目测三岁的及川玩儿，就听见对方啊啾一声打了个喷嚏，岩泉转头瞇眼瞪着对方，就见他一脸无辜嘿嘿的笑着。

"果然是笨蛋川，还说学弟是笨蛋"将对方拉到屋檐下的岩泉掏出卫生纸，给及川擦擦鼻涕，随手将纸团丢进垃圾篓里头的两人索性在一旁的长板凳上挨着坐下，手指仍然纠缠在一块儿，一对金头发的情侣经过，看了他们方向一眼，女孩兴冲冲的冲了过来，吓得及川一下子差点往后栽，还是岩泉手快的搂住他才使青城主将免于脑震荡之苦。

搞了许久，还是学习好一些的岩泉明白了对方的意思，他抬头看见头顶大概是店家为了应景种的植物。

"她说什么?" 及川好奇的问，晃晃和岩泉牵着的手，有些孩子气的动作使外国女郎一阵笑，岩泉偏头，按着及川的后颈向自己拉近，直到他的唇和他的重叠。

女郎的兴奋尖叫鼓掌声在及川耳边慢慢远去，他闭上眼专心的回应抱着他的黑发男孩，对方的吻不像平常相处时急躁，反倒多了些安抚疼爱的味道。这样的岩泉还不多见，但及川很喜欢，还有些上瘾，及川伸手搂住岩泉的脖子，有些撒娇似的抱紧了对方。

两人分开时，外国情侣早已走远，岩泉搂着及川，两人的唇都有些肿，一阵害羞的沉默后及川问岩泉他们说了什么让他吻他。

岩泉转头看了看头发在亲吻时被揉乱的恋人。

"他们说我们会幸福"


End file.
